Happy Holidays
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: Kenny has been saving up all his money to treat Kyle to a special Christmas dinner. But can he keep things from going wrong? Slash/yaoi. K2.


**The last Christmas themed one-shot I have for everyone today. This time, I decided to focus on South Park, mainly the characters Kyle and Kenny. I have a friend who got me into the K2 pairing and this is one of the first fics I've written for it. I feel like I didn't do too well on this one... It's a little cheesy... But! I think I did good enough. =)**

**I hope you all have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!  
**

Happy Holidays

A South Park Christmas one-shot

Kenny McCormick awoke with a start on Christmas morning, looking around with an excited look on his face. This was it! The day was finally here! He jumped out of bed and rushed to his dresser drawer, pulling out an envelope filled with cash. He grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed, stuffing the envelope down his shirt.

The blonde then rushed downstairs and ran past his family, racing straight out the door. His family members stared at the door, surprised, until they went back to their breakfast of bacon and pancakes.

Kenny as fast as his legs could carry him to the nearest store and went back through the freezer section to find a good chunk of ham. He raced through the check out-line and practically threw the money at the cashier.

"Keep the change!" he yelled as he raced outside. "Merry Christmas!"

The cashier stared at the money and then at the door that the blonde had disappeared through. She looked back at the money. With a shrug, she placed it in the cash register. When life gives you lemons…

Throughout the day, the blonde rushed through a number of different stores, spending all of the money he had. When it got to be noon, Kenny pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"Hello, Kyle?" he asked and then smiled into the phone when the red head answered. "Hey, can I come over to you place later if you're not busy?" He waited for Kyle to respond. "You're parents are going to a party this evening? And you're not? Perfect! Can I come over then?" Another pause. "Great! Let's meet at six, okay? See ya later!"

The blonde smiled to himself and ran all the way back home. There was a lot of work to do before he could make his way to Kyle's house and everything had to be done perfectly. Kenny smiled to himself. This was going to be the best Christmas ever!

…

By six o'clock, Kyle Broflovski was lying on the couch, staring at the TV. Christmas morning had been fun; he and Ike had gotten a few video games and Kyle had gotten a few books that he had read in less than five hours. However, there wasn't much to his Christmas morning but it didn't really bug him. Hanukkah had happened earlier and he had gotten plenty presents from that.

But now, he was waiting for something that he hadn't been able to receive that morning. He was waiting for a friend.

_Where is he? _he thought, glaring at the clock. _I hope he didn't ditch again… _

A knock sounded at the door and Kyle leapt from the couch, flinging the door open. "Kenny! There you are!"

Kenny stood on the other side of the door, panting heavily and carrying something under his arm. He was worked up and nervous due to the fact that he had almost been hit with a bus on his way to Kyle's but he was trying hard not to show it… and failing.

"Igottauseyourkitchen!" he said in a hurry and sped inside, turning the corner tightly to get to the kitchen.

Kyle blinked in response as the door slowly closed. Someone appeared to be in a hurry. He walked to the kitchen to see Kenny quickly setting a giant chunk of ham in pan and sliding it into the oven.

"Kenny… what are you doing…?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Out! Out!" Kenny exclaimed, looking panicked. "It's a surprise! Just wait out here!" He pushed Kyle out of the kitchen and quickly went back to work.

Kyle blinked in confusion and then slowly walked back to the TV. "Okay… Let me know if you need any help."

"Got it!"

The red head went back to his earlier position on the couch, flicking through channel after channel. He went through all the channels on his TV and repeated them until an hour passed by. After said hour passed, Kenny poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Uh… Kyle?" he asked. "Where do you keep your fire extinguisher?"

"Top cabinet above the microwave," Kyle muttered.

"Kaythanksbai~!" Kenny said hurriedly and popped back into the kitchen.

A minute passed and soon something clicked in Kyle's mind. Wait… _Fire extinguisher?_

The red head jumped to his feet and ran to the kitchen as fast as he could. He nearly screamed when he saw the oven in flames and Kenny trying to battle the fire. After a few sprays, the fire was out and the blonde took the smoldered ham from the oven.

"I… uh… guess you saw that…?" the blonde asked the red-head.

"Yes…" Kyle sighed, shaking his head in dismay. "Let me guess, that's…?"

"Dinner," Kenny smiled sheepishly. "I bet it's not too burnt… It'll still taste good, if that's what you're worried about!"

"No, that's not it…" Kyle sighed. "Kenny, I'm Jewish." The blonde blinked and the red head sighed heavily. "Orthodox Jews don't eat pigs. They're considered unclean."

"O-oh…" Kenny muttered, looking at the burnt ham. "Sorry, Kyle… I forgot…"

"Don't worry about it," Kyle sighed. "I've got some pizza in the freezer. Does that sound okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Kenny said, forcing a smile and placing the ruined ham on the counter. "That'll be good…"

Kyle gave him a sympathetic smile and took the pizza from the freezer. As he put it in the oven and looked over the instructions, he noticed that Kenny was still standing in the kitchen, looking quite awkward.

"You can go and sit down in the living room," Kyle told him. "I don't mind if you do."

"O-okay…" the blonde stuttered. "Are you sure you won't need some help?"

"I think I'll be able to handle it," Kyle smiled. "Just go out there and relax. You seem pretty worked up today."

Kenny nodded slowly and walked out slowly. He felt slightly disappointed. He wanted to make a nice dinner for Kyle but instead, he burnt the damn thing to a crisp… and Kyle wouldn't have been able to eat it anyways. The blonde sighed as he flopped down on the couch. Why couldn't things just go perfectly for once? He prayed, _Please, if there is a God or whatever, make this day perfect for me and Kyle. That's all I ask of you. _

But wait! The ham wasn't all he had! He rushed back into the kitchen, grabbing his basket of goodies that he had. He took two bottles from the basket and set them on the kitchen table, happy to see that Kyle's mom hadn't removed the lacy table cloth. He set the bottles down in a hurry and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of wine glasses and ignoring Kyle's questions.

When Kyle finally came out with the pizza, the dining room lights were dimed and Kenny was holding one of the bottles in his hands, a soft smile on his face.

"What's this for…?" the red head asked as he set down the dish on a couple of hot pads.

"I just thought that we could have a nice Christmas dinner," Kenny said, pouring some of the liquid into a glass. "Would you like some sparkling cider with your pizza, sir?"

"Yes, please, fine sir," Kyle chuckled, sliding his glass towards the blonde.

Kenny chuckled as he poured the cider into a glass but missed slightly, dripping some on the table. "Whoops…"

"Kenny, that's my mom's favorite table cloth…"

"I know, I know," Kenny said. "I'll just clean it up and… shit!" His hands fumbled with the bottle and the cider ended up on the floor. "Hold on, I'll clean this up!"

"Wait… Kenny…"

But the blonde didn't hear Kyle and he stumbled into the kitchen, tripping over his own feet and landing in a bucket of flour. Kenny pulled himself out of the flour, coughing and gagging on the damned white powder. He sat on the floor and rubbed his eyes, which were burning due to the flour covering the boy's head and shoulders.

He sighed, looking at the flour that was split on the floor. This entire evening was a mess. The blonde hung his head. He couldn't do anything right; he couldn't make Christmas special for the person he cared about the most.

"Kenny?" Kyle asked from the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"I screwed up…" Kenny sniffed from the floor.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked, sitting down next to the blonde.

"I was trying to make tonight special and it all went wrong," the blonde sighed. "I'm sorry, Kyle. I guess I just don't know what Christmas is about…"

"Is that so?" Kyle said thoughtfully. "Well, it's a good thing I do."

"And what would that be?"

Kyle smiled softly and then said, "'And there were in the same country, shepherds, abiding in the fields and keeping watch over their flock by night. And lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them and the glory of the Lord shone about them and they were so afraid. And the angel said unto them 'Fear not, for behold I bring you tidings of great joy which shall be to all people. For onto you is born this day in the city of David, a savior which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign onto you, you shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.' And suddenly, there was with the angel a multitude of the Heavenly Host praising God and saying, 'Glory to God in the highest and on earth, peace and goodwill toward men.'"

Kenny stared at the red head, baffled for a second. "Kyle…" he began. "Aren't you Jewish?"

The red head blushed furiously and his happy air was gone. "I am! I just watch the Charlie Brown Christmas special every Christmas, okay?"

Kenny chuckled, happy to see his friend act so flustered again. Kyle was just so cute when he was flustered. Kenny paused. Cute? Yes, Kyle was cute. That was the reason he was here anyways, sitting on the kitchen floor covered in floor. All because Kyle Broflovski was just so damn cute.

"But anyways… that was sweet of you…" Kyle muttered, his face now peaceful. "I mean, it was nice. No one has ever tried to make dinner for me for Christmas. I'm surprised you were able to afford it actually." He looked up at Kenny with a smile. "I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you. Thank you for doing something like this for me. It's truly a nice Christmas present."

Kenny blinked at him and then smiled softly, his blue eyes sparkling. "I guess it didn't turn out that bad then, right?"

"Not bad at all," Kyle smiled. "Oh and I have a gift for _you_…"

The red head reached into his pocket and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe, holding it above Kenny's head. The blonde felt himself blush deeply as the red head looked into his eyes.

"You know the tradition, don't you?" Kyle asked shyly, his face flushed as well.

Without any hesitation, Kenny launched himself onto the red head, pressing his lips firmly against Kyle's. They both fell on the floor, the sprig of mistletoe abandoned on the floor as they shared kisses.

And all the while, Kenny couldn't help but feel so happy. It was best present he could ever ask for and the best he would ever get.

The End

**One quick side-note: Yes, I quoted "A Charlie Brown Christmas." My family watches it every year and Linus' speech was just stuck in my head. Then I thought it would be funny if Kyle recited that quote from the Bible and well, he's Jewish. O.o At first, I almost scrapped the idea but my friend told me it was pretty funny. **

**I hope you all liked it! Thank you for reading and have a merry Christmas.  
**


End file.
